


Observations

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, This is a random idea I thought of, fuck it, i love the movie theater meating au, is it theatre or theater, oiks and hins are like really cute together, okay, theatre sounds like a pompous asshole word but like it looks nice, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata hopes nobody sits near him but is surprised to like the annoying boy next to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

Hinata sat down in the chair, shifting slightly. 

Hinata had won the tickets to this movie a few weeks ago in a raffle but they expired the day after next. He has asked a few of his friends to accompany him but they had plans. 

He had the whole three person row to himself, even though the theatre itself was pretty packed. 

A little while later a person sat at the edge of the row by the isle. 

He was thankful the movie was starting and nobody has sat directly next to him. He didn't want to have to say he was waiting for someone when nobody was coming. 

The room went dark and the movie started up. 

"Okay hi," Hinata turned to see the person from the isle seat scooting over a chair to be next to Hinata. 

"There's a creepy guy staring at me and I didn't want to sit alone"

Hinata smiled at the guy in the semi-darkness. He seemed to be a nice guy so Hinata couldn't say no. 

"I'm Oikawa Tooru, you?" 

"Hinata Shouyou"

Oikawa had soft features and a pretty face, his hair half sticking up in a 'too perfect to be a bed head' bed head. 

The two of them watched the movie in silence for the first twenty minutes. Then Oikawa sinned gravely. --Okay so random side note I have no idea what that line means. It was in my draft and I laughed so hard I decided to leave it in the fic. It's not even pertaining to the future of the fic this is fluff??? Like what the hell was I trying to say? Oh well I just found it funny so it's staying--

"Hey who's that guy again?" He pointed to the screen, looking confused. 

Hinata was ready to rip his head off, not only did he not know this guy but he was interrupting the movie to ask about a character. 

"I don't know." Hinata said, too aggravated to actually answer. 

Every few minutes Oikawa would tell Hinata a fact or a dumb joke, making Hinata smile. 

Soon Hinata had disregarded the movie and only focused on Oikawas dumb comments and lame attempts at jokes. 

"Okay so what if he decided to do a backflip out that door?"

"That would be completely pointless,"

"But imagine the street cred he would get"

Hinata giggled into his hand, almost spilling his popcorn. 

Hinata could see in the dark room just how attractive the man next to him really was. He couldn't be more than a year or two older than Hinata himself. 

Hinata wanted to reach out through the darkness and run his hand along Oikawas expertly sculpted features. Hinata shook his head slightly, what was he thinking. 

Hinata wasn't that kind of person that fell in love with random strangers that ruined his movie. 

He turned his attention back to the movie, completely lost. Oikawa sat quietly enjoying the movie for the rest of the time. 

When the lights started to come up Oikawa turned to the short boy. 

"Well Shoyou, want to get some coffee"

Hinata smiled slightly, trying his hardest not to blush. He didn't have anywhere else to go so why not. 

"That would be great"

They walked to the small coffee shop next door and sat down at a table. 

"This place is cute" Oikawa leaned back in his chair, admiring the atmosphere. There was a big cork board on one wall. It was covered from the top to bottom with newspaper articles about the town or flyers for local bands playing. There was a large counter on the opposite side with a large glass case displaying many baked goods. 

The air was thick with the smell of coffee and cookies of all types and flavors. 

"I love this place" Hinata said, brushing hair behind his ear. 

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Oikawa stood up and stared at the cookie display hungrily. 

Hinata stared at the lines that formed under Oikawas mouth when he smiled. He noticed little things about Oikawas expressions. 

He thought Oikawa was incredibly beautiful. 

"Can I have a small vanilla coffee?"

"Coming right up"

Oikawa walked over the counter but stopped halfway and scooted back over to the table that Hinata was sitting at. 

"I want to get the biggest cookie they have, can you split it with me"

Hinata giggled into his hand at the brunet. "At least you didn't say 'go halfsies' on the cookie"

"Now I want to" Oikawa smiled at the red head and walked back to the counter. 

Hinata grinned at his hands, folded on the table. 

Oikawa slid back into his chair a few minutes later with two coffees and a cookie. 

"That thing is bigger than my head" Hinata laughed, reaching for the cookie. 

"Uh-uh-uh, you said no going halfsies"

Oikawa grinned at the orange haired boy, holding the cookie just out of arms reach. 

Oikawa sighed dramatically and placed the cookie in the center of the table. "Well if you insist." 

Oikawa pulled the wrapper off the cookie and spilt it down the middle. 

His hands were soft looking but strong. He was quite coordinated for the average person. 

"This is an amazing cookie oh my god" 

"Finish chewing" Hinata laughed at the taller boy. "Use your words, pretty boy"

Oikawa perked up at that comment. 

"You think I'm pretty?"

Hinata felt the blush creeping up his neck and infecting his face. 

"Well uh-"

"You're kinda pretty too"

Oikawa leaned his elbows on the table and looked at Hinata more intensely. 

Hinata couldn't read his expression, it was a mix of admiration and humor that Hinata couldn't pinpoint. 

"Only 'kinda'?" (Punctuation wow)

Oikawa grinned and leaned back. 

"Do you want a letter grade?"

Hinata smiled and thought for a moment. 

"How about out of a hundred? Don't say 69 I swear I will get up and leave right now"

Oikawa laughed into his hand. Hinata thought he looked absolutely stunning. 

His humorous whiskey colored eyes would crinkle in the corners. The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly to form a stunning smile. 

He was worth the wasted movie ticket.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I hope you liked it I have so many hq rare pairs (I am hinanoya as fuck okay and and and wait get this-Nishinoya and yaku
> 
> Did you see those panels in 191 like damn he is so in love with yaku even after the first nekoma game you could see the intense admiration for yaku and yaku was all 'Nishinoya is amazing too and only seeks to improve' and basically I want to die)
> 
> Okay wow that was long winded but wow okay (isn't that one of those things like kayak and Hannah) 
> 
> Thank you if you read all of this note I hope you liked the fic if enough people like it I'll probably continue it idk peace out my friends


End file.
